Goliath
Goliath is a character from Gargoyles. He is the leader of the Manhattan Clan, and the main character of the series. He is voiced by Keith David. Background Physical Description Goliath is a gargoyle with lavender skin and long brown hair, also wearing a dark blue loincloth that is held up by a black belt. When idle, he keeps his wings folded cape-like, but will open them if angered or in flight. He has two horn-like structures on his forehead. Occasionally, he'll wear a microphone to communicate with others when out on patrol. Personality Goliath has a great deal of pride and affection for his clan. He is willing to avenge the severe injury of his clan members and prove himself if he is accused of any crimes, the former in regards to those who threaten and harm his loved ones out of malice, the latter to prove to humans that they, the Gargoyles, respected the humans' law & order. He remains mostly serious, showing very little humor. Goliath also acts as a father figure to the younger gargoyles. Originally having trouble adapting to the modern world, Goliath has quickly learned the new laws and technology of the world. ﻿He still maintains a firm belief in "protecting the castle", at first stubbornly claiming Castle Wyvern to be rightfully his and his clan's until they convinced him it was suicide to remain there. He later expressed to them that all of Manhattan was their "castle", their protectorate. Upon meeting his biological daughter Angela, Goliath was initially uncomfortable by her interest in their biological connection, both because gargoyle children are traditionally regarded as belonging to the whole clan (being an actual parent was foreign to him) and because he feared how she might react if she discovered that Demona was her biological mother. However, a talk ith Diane Maza helped him better understand the bond betwen parent and child, and he accepted Angela as his daughter. Over the course of the series, Goliath has mutually fallen in love with Elisa Maza, feelings that have been uneasy between them because of their being of different species. Notes * Goliath appeared in all but three episodes of the series: ** "The Silver Falcon," "Kingdom" and "Pendragon." * Goliath was the leader of the Wyvern Clan for just ten years before the Massacre. * Goliath was not part of the original comedy development of Gargoyles. He first appeared as the title character of "The Gargoyle," the first attempt at turning the show into an action-drama. In this proposed show, "the gargoyle" was the immortal magical creation of an evil wizard who becomes a hero in the modern world. * Goliath did not name himself (names are/were not a concept gargoyles fully understood); he was given the name by the people of Castle Wyvern. * Some of the names considered for Goliath included "Gar," "Griffin," "Lear," "Calaban," "Othello," "Atlas," "Stone," "Prometheus" and "Titan." Trivia *According to the Bible, Goliath's name is derived from the giant named Goliath, who was the leader of the Philistines and was defeated by David's slingshot. Gallery clipgol2.gif|Clip-art of Goliath 250px-Goliath.jpg Goliath3.jpg 185px-Goliath Stone.png|Goliath in his stone form Bscap1885.jpg Goliath glare.jpg goliath01.JPG goliath02.JPG goliath03.jpg XanatosGoliath.PNG DarkwingDuck_Goliath cameo.jpg|Goliath cameo in Darkwing Duck: Crisis on Infinite Darkwings. Gargoyles_Power_Wing_Goliath.jpg|Goliath figure Disney Adventure Goliath01.jpg Disney Adventure Goliath02.png Goliath-Demona.jpg Goliath and Demona.jpg angela and goliath.png Goliath elisa.png Goliath elisa maza.png Hudson-goliath.JPG Elisa-hudson-and-goliath.jpg Elisa-maza-hospital.jpg|Goliath hand Elisa-with-goliath-gargoyles.jpg gargoyles-images.jpg ﻿ External links * Goliath at GargWiki Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Scottish characters Category:Gargoyles Category:Characters who fly Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Immortal Category:The Disney Afternoon characters